


Don't

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [144]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Honeypot Missions, Romantic Angst, Sexual Content, Spies and Assassins, Voyeurism, taboos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wrong on so many levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Avengers movieverse, Clint/Natasha, did some things you can’t speak of but at night, you see them all again](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/566631.html?thread=79588455#t79588455)

She comes to him still smelling of another man, and there's a part of him that wants to put her in the shower and wash it off, but you don't look a gift horse in the mouth and you don't stop and ask questions when the Black Widow is sitting in your lap, whispering into your mouth, "Make me forget."  
  
She tells him sometimes about the other men, how she thought of him when they were touching her, how she imagined his archer hands into theirs and missed the calluses. She guides his hands to where they touched her, and there's a part of him that wants to growl and claim her, but you don't claim the Black Widow's weapons for your own, even if those weapons are offered as gifts to you for a time.  
  
She never lets a man finish the job or take what she doesn't want to offer if Hawkeye isn't there to see it, but when he's looking out for her through a scope for rifle or bow, she shows off her body, shows off her moves, and glances down the sightline as if to see if he's watching. Do you see something you want? Do you see what thinking of you does to me? It's wrong on so many levels, watching another man take her, but you don't stop being assassins and spies and you can't wipe the blood from your fingers and you don't stop to ask questions when the Black Widow is breathing hot into your mouth, "You're the only one I want."


End file.
